The Untold Story
by willow rain98
Summary: Ambrose and Quilla are on there way to a exquisit year at Hogwarts, when evil attacks and devaststing news is revealed. New relationships and memories are created with in their long, exciting ride through the year.


The Train Ride

King Cross Station was filled with crowds of bizarre people, but two had stood out amongst the rest. Two girls, there was a short one with fiery red hair that looked un groomed, as well as a fairly tall one, with freakishly long hair and a weasel perched upon her shoulder. The little one walked on her hands with a small bag in her mouth as she wobbled from hand to hand, the other pushing a cart of luggage looking slightly displeased. What was in the small ones mouth was peculiar, it was a bright pink gift bag addressed to "Harry Potter". As they progressively sped up weaving through the hectic and temperate crowd, the little girl sprung from her hands and hoisted herself right through a brick wall. The taller girl speedily sprinted after her to the same destination, platform 9 ¾.

"Have you driven yourself completely mad?! The muggles could've seen you!" The larger one yelled from behind the loaded cart.

"Lighten up, Ambrose dear," as the small, fiery one giggled and skipped along, "no one's going to see me, you big grumpy pants."

"Quilla, just try to be a little less obvious in the future please. You draw enough attention without being a wizard." Perturbed, she trudged through the words. In silence they boarded their belongings on the train and Quilla began looking for her brother, the boy the gift had been addressed to. The train lacked heat, while the windows were fogged due to the treacherous amount of bodies boarded on the train. After about 45 seconds of looking for Harry, Ambrose grew impatient and began vigorously flailing her limbs and screaming his name. Harry then flew from his compartment into the middle of the train shortly followed by Hermoine, Ron, and the Weasley twins, George and Fred. Leaping and squealing Quilla approached the familiar group of faces.

"Harry! Happy Birthday my favorite little brother! I bought you a gift!" Quilla had nearly jumped out of her skin while delivering this news. As she watched the small, awkward boy with the shattered glasses peer at his gift, Ambrose whispered in a matter of fact tone.

"Cough, cough, I may have helped, a little." An in sync chorus came from the Weasley twins, "Harry's got a girl gift, good job ladies." They both began leaning on Ambrose and picking at her insanely long locks only to get hissed at by her moody weasel, Nym.

"We didn't have any other bags!" Quilla shrieked pushed the gift closer the Harry's body, "Open your gift, you're going to love it, I'm, sure of it." Curiously, yet cautiously, he opened his pink gift bag to be pleasantly surprised by a bag filled of, a chocolate frog, Berdy Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, and a scarf. The scarf was exceptionally large and the fabric seemed as though it had been changing colors. While the group laughed over her head Quilla joyfully explained the gift to Harry.

"I made the scarf all by myself, it will look oh so lovely with your completion Harry."

"Huh, yeah, cause Harry's got such a great completion." Ron snarled and draped the scarf over Harry the way you see females do it in the movies.

"Shut up Ron! I think it's a very thoughtful gift, and it happens to look great on Harry. You did great Quilla."

"Yeah, Hermoine you're right, it's a very nice gift. Thank you Quilla." With appreciation he hugged his sister and they stared off to their compartments.

By this time, Ambrose, Quilla, George and Fred were settled in their own compartment gaily sharing stories with one another. Still hysterical with laughter George calmed himself, cleared his throat in a sophisticated manner and began his question. "Did you guys hear about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban?" An uncomfortable grimace fell across Ambrose's as she grew silent. Quilla shot her a reassuring glance and answered the question as unflappable as she could.

"Actually, no, this is the first I've heard. I'm curious as to…" Suddenly cut off by an abrupt jolt quickly leading to an unsteady, instantaneous halt of the train. A bitter unwanted feel fell over the train leaving the passengers drained of all positive emotions and left with frightful confusion.

"Dementors." Silenced by the sudden light shortage Ambrose, along with the rest of the bodies aboard were left in complete darkness.

"Harry!" Quilla screamed frantically, jumped, and darted in Harry's direction, Ambrose soon behind her. Racing through the hostile and terrified crowd the girls grew unmotivated with shivers, but they laboriously trudged onward. By the time they had actually reached Harry's compartment, he was sprawled out on the floor with Ron, Hermoine, and Neville Longbottom hunched over him.

"I-i-it made me feel like, like I would never be happy again." Neville stumbled over his own words describing his encounter with the dementors. A strange and much older man stood just outside of the compartment while all of this took place. After discovering that Harry was feeling fine, and that he was safe, Ambrose approached the foreign man. He'd been cloaked in an oversized, patched coat and just all together old, grimy clothing.

Ambrose began the questioning, "Lupin! What in the bloody hell just happened? Is he going to be okay? Lastly, what did _you_ do?"

"Well, as I'm sure you might've guessed, it was dementors. He will be fine he's just dazed for now. Also, I did not do anything this time." He responded as though he were being interrogated.

"You did nothing!? Lupin, he's just a boy, how could you not…" quickly cut off by Lupin in a very tranquil and soothing voice, "Ambrose, calm down, he's safe now."

"Whatever. Why were the dementors here anyways?" she spat out hastily. He paused for a moment and then slowly replied.

"Oh, I think you know."

-Elora .G & Marin .E


End file.
